


Nieświadomy

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [121]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Louis, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Szkolne AU. Harry podkochuje się w pewnym chłopaku, a Louis nie wiedząc kto to, stara się dawać Harry'emu rady jak go zdobyć. Prawda jest taka, że Harry podkochuje się w Lou i wszystkie rady jakie on mu daje oczywiście spełnia? Chłopak niestety niczego nie zauważa, nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego ze wszystko co mówił Harry'emu jest wykonywane w jego stronę. Do czasu, aż Harry mówi mu, że ma numer tego chłopaka i przy Lou pisze do niego, a kiedy Lou dostaje smsa….. DUŻO SłODKOŚCI!!





	

      Harry zastanawia się, czy Louis może być jeszcze bardziej nieświadomy. To nie tak, że był szczególnie subtelny z tym całym “podrywaniem”, ale zdawało się, że do Louisa nic nie dociera. Harry stara się nie myśleć o tym, że może Louis po prostu udaje, że tego nie widzi, że może w ten sposób chce mu dać do zrozumienia, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

      Nie. Louis jest po prostu cholernie nieświadomy. 

      Opierając brodę na dłoni, Harry wystukuje ołówkiem rytm o blat biurka i patrzy na Louisa. Nie zwraca szczególnej uwagi na to, o czym właśnie opowiadana nauczycielka biologii, jest bardziej zainteresowany sposobem, w jaki rzęsy Louisa rzucają długie cienie na jego zaróżowione policzki. 

      Wie, że Louis czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie bo kąciki jego ust unoszą się odrobinę, a potem odwraca się w jego stronę i przykłada palec do warg.

\- Cii - mruczy, a Harry tłumi śmiech dłonią.

      Louis przewraca oczami, a skóra wokół jego oczu marszczy się w ten louisowy sposób, a potem zwraca swoją uwagę z powrotem na tablicę.

      Kiedy w końcu rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, kończący lekcje, Harry wrzuca wszystko do swojej torby i przewiesza pasek przez ramię, czekając, aż Louis także się spakuje. Nie mieli okazji porozmawiać przed zajęciami, bo Louis oczywiście zaspał i wbiegł do klasy piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu lekcji, całkowicie zdyszany, ale z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Tym uśmiechem, który Harry tak bardzo kocha.

\- I jak tam, kochasiu? - pyta, szturchając go biodrem. - Zagadałeś w końcu do tego tajemniczego-wspaniałego-przystojnego-najwspanialszego-faceta-na-ziemi?

      Harry przewraca oczami, bo Louis zawsze mówi to, przedrzeźniając go, i, okej, być może mówił o Louisie w ten sposób, ale fakt, że _Louis_  mówi o sobie (nawet, jeśli tego nie wie) w ten sposób jest dość… Cóż, dość śmieszny.

\- Nie - odpowiada zrezygnowany. Zaciska wargi, zastanawiając się, czy to dobry pomysł, ale spędził ostatnie trzy noce rozmyślając o tym i postanawia spróbować. - Może mi pomożesz?

\- Mam ci pomóc? - Louis pyta, unosząc brwi. - Pomóc jak?

\- No… nie wiem. Może dasz mi jakieś wskazówki czy coś? 

      Harry przesuwa palcami przez włosy, zdenerwowany. Louis zatrzymuje się przy swojej szafce, opierając się o nią plecami i taksuje go badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- No dobrze - mówi w końcu, kiwając głową. - Od czego ma się przyjaciół?

*

\- Właściwie, to nie wiem dlaczego się na to zgodziłem. - Louis rzuca się na swoje łóżko, a Harry zamyka drzwi do jego pokoju. - Nawet nie powiedziałeś mi, kim jest ten chłopak - dodaje, celując w niego oskarżająco palcem.

\- Ale już się zgodziłeś. - Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, pokazując zęby. - Więc? Jakieś rady?

      Louis sięga za siebie, wyciągając poduszkę spod głowy i przyciska ją do twarzy. Jęczy w nią sfrustrowany, a Harry tylko śmieje się w odpowiedzi. Kocha to, jak Louis staje się królową  dramatu.

\- No nie wiem, może… kiedy znowu się zobaczycie, powiedz mu że ma ładną koszulkę czy coś?

*

\- Ta koszula podkreśla kolor twoich oczu, Lou. - Harry mówi miękko następnego ranka, gdy wchodzi do szkoły.

      Louis niemalże promienieje, gdy to słyszy. 

\- Aww! Dziękuję, Hazza! - woła, wspinając się na palce, by potargać mu włosy.

*

      Kilka dni później niemal zasypiają na nudnych zajęciach z historii. Harry ociera policzek wierzchem dłoni, gdy orientuje się, że drzemał przez ostatnie pięć minut i się oślinił. Poprawia się na krześle i wyrywa kawałek kartki z zeszytu.

_Jakieś kolejne rady?_

      Zwija to w kulkę i rzuca. Kartka uderza Louisa w szyję i spada na ziemię. Chłopak ogląda się, a Harry w milczeniu wskazuje na kawałek papieru. Louis uśmiecha się i pochyla. Kilka sekund później kartka ląduje na jego ławce i gdy ją rozwija, widzi pod swoim pismem odpowiedź Louisa.

_Skomplementuj jego fryzurę. To znaczy, o ile ma włosy :)_

      Harry przewraca oczami. Kiedy w końcu te nudne zajęcia dobiegają końca, a oni wychodzą na korytarz.

\- Hej, Lou? Lubię, gdy masz taką roztrzepaną grzywkę.

\- Dokładnie tak, Harry. - Louis sięga, by uszczypnąć go w policzek. - Teraz tylko powiedz to temu chłopakowi.

      I kiedy Louis go wyprzedza, Harry mentalnie uderza się w czoło i wzdycha. Louis jest cholernie nieświadomy.

* 

\- Może dowiedz się, co on lubi? Wiesz, zainteresowania łączą ludzi.

      Harry przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia i stwierdza, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł. Dlatego po szkole nie idzie z Louisem do domu. Zamiast tego pędzi przez ulice, mając nadzieję, że starczy mu pieniędzy.

      Wydaje całe swoje kieszonkowe, a jego tyłek boli od wielorazowych upadków, ale jest zadowolony, gdy dociera do domu Louisa i puka do drzwi jego pokoju z deskorolką pod pachą.

      Louis patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, a potem wybucha śmiechem.

\- O mój Boże, ten facet cię zabije - duka pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. 

*

      Harry ma dość, naprawdę. Komplementował oczy Louis, jego uśmiech, koszulę, włosy. Przez niego nabawił się tysiąca siniaków na tyłku od jazdy na tej głupiej deskorolce. Pomagał mu nosić plecak, odprowadzał do domu… 

      Jest już zmęczony tą nieświadomością Louisa, naprawdę. Dlatego po szkole, gdy idą do domu, a Harry niesie plecak Louisa, zbiera się w sobie i zaczyna rozmowę, do której przygotowywał się od kilku dni.

\- Wiesz… - zaczyna. - Mam numer tego chłopaka.

\- Genialnie! Napisz do niego! Napisz, napisz, napisz! 

      Ten entuzjazm Louisa trochę zbija go z tropu. Być może Louis naprawdę się cieszy, że Harry kogoś sobie znalazł, może nic do niego nie czuje i jest po prostu dobrym przyjacielem, który… 

\- Tak - mówi, przerywając natłok myśli. - Tak, napiszę.

      Wyciąga telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni i odblokowuje ekran. Czuje, jak jego serce bije mocno, gdy wystukuje pierwsze litery, a Louis podskakuje obok niego, podekscytowany.

\- Co napisałeś? Co napisałeś?

\- Zaraz się dowiesz. - Harry mruczy, skupiony. - Daj mi napisać.

      Kiedy kończy, wciska _Wyślij_ , a potem chowa telefon do kieszeni. Louis patrzy na niego, wysuwając dolną wargę. 

\- Miałeś mi pokazać! - mówi, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

      Nim Harry może odpowiedzieć, sygnał informuje ich o nowej wiadomości na telefonie Louisa. Ten, nieco zaskoczony, wyciąga komórkę.

\- Harry, chyba się pomyliłeś, bo…

_Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że zawsze chodziło o ciebie, Lou x_

\- O… o mnie? - Louis pyta, a jego głos drży odrobinę.

\- O ciebie. - Harry potwierdza nieśmiało.

\- To… dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - Louis pyta, przysuwając się odrobinę. 

\- Robiłem wszystko, co mi kazałeś.

\- Te wszystkie komplementy… i ta deskorolka… Och, mogłem być bardziej nieświadomy? - pyta, a czubki jego butów dotykają tych Harry’ego. 

      Stoją teraz bardzo blisko siebie i Harry jest pewien, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby policzyć rzęsy chłopaka. 

\- Myślę, że zdobyłbyś złoty medal w byciu nieświadomym - odpowiada cicho, obejmując dłonią jego policzek. 

\- Myślę, że ty także. - Louis mówi z uśmiechem.

\- Ja?

\- Od miesięcy robię wszystko, byś mnie w końcu pocałował, gamoniu. 

       Więc Harry nie czeka na więcej. Pochyla się nad nim, łagodnie przyciskając swoje wargi do tych Louisa i odkrywa, że ten, kto powiedział, że przy pierwszym pocałunku są fajerwerki był w błędzie. Harry nie widzi fajerwerków. Widzi gwieździste niebo, czuje przyjemne dreszcze, ciepło ciała Louisa przy swoim i ten przyjemny, znajomy zapach. I wie, że to jest coś, co chce już zawsze.


End file.
